


Conman and Prince

by la_faye_tte



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Anastasia AU, But there's comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: Chai Coffee Anastasia AU, based off the "In a Crowd of Thousands" scene in the musical. Originally posted on tumblr, but I figured I'd post it here too.
Relationships: Chai Coffee - Relationship, Paul Matthews/Ted, Ted/Paul Matthews
Kudos: 13





	Conman and Prince

Familiar phantoms plagued Paul’s dreams again, but tonight it didn’t feel like a memory. He never could tell which dreams were memories and which were simply dreams and nightmares. They were always the same people. Men impeccably dressed in regal fashion and a girl in a glittering gown with a tiara atop her brunette curls. Tonight, she hovered above him, her voice soft but her message cold and hard-hitting, “Can I tell you a secret? I’m going to die soon. We all are.” The figures moved about in graceful yet dizzying motions, speaking his name in haunting echoes almost mockingly. Their voices crescendo louder and louder and Paul couldn’t take any more of it.

Paul awakes screaming. His hands shook even though his knuckles turned white from clutching the sheets. His chest felt tight and his heart beat too fast. He couldn’t breathe. What did it all mean? Did he really know those people? What did they want from him, why do they keep haunting him like this? They said they wanted him to remember, and he’s tried to, but he just couldn’t. It was bad enough he didn’t know who he truly was, now he was confused all over again. As much as he now wanted to believe he was the missing prince, he couldn’t help but doubt everything he ever knew about himself. Maybe he was getting too caught up in something he never should have, maybe he’s being troubled by these nightmares because he was starting to believe this elaborate hoax he’d been pulled in.

Ted burst into the room, disheveled from the disturbance of his slumber, and Paul felt bad about that. He could never stand the idea of being the cause of someone’s inconvenience. His voice trembled as he stuttered out an apology. Ted shook his head and sat on the bed by Paul’s side. “What’s wrong.”

Paul hung his head and stared at his hands. “The voices keep coming back.”

“They’re just voices, alright? You were having a nightmare.”

Paul nodded shakily. He tried to steady his breathing. He didn’t want Ted to feel like he was obligated to comfort him for that.

Ted wasn’t buying it. They both knew Paul was traumatized, and right now, Paul was clearly distraught by whatever nightmare has cursed him tonight. And Ted knew Paul wouldn’t want to bother him by admitting how much the nightmare has shook him to his core, so he had to be the one to take the initiative. “Do you want me to stay here until you feel better?”

“Yes please.” Paul nodded, looking at him with eyes glistening with tears. He honestly couldn’t remember when he’d started crying.

Ted kept his word and sat by Paul’s side, rubbing circles into his back until his breathing goes back to normal. Until he’s ready to talk or do something else to get his mind off the nightmare. 

The silence was strangely both awkward and comfortable. After Paul finally calmed down, he looked Ted in the eyes and asked him, “Who do you think I am, Ted?”

“I think… If I were the old king, I’d want you to _be_ Prince Ben.” It was easier not to betray his feelings by pretending he was answering for someone else, after all.

“You would?”

“I would want him to be as resilient, selfless, and as brave as you are.”

“Is that what you think I am?” Paul wasn’t sure whether to believe him on that, since he never really saw himself that way.

“Yes.” Ted knew he meant it. Paul’s come so far and Ted knew he deserved this more than anyone. Besides, the more time went on, the more it made sense to him.

“Thank you.” Paul secretly hoped the darkness of the night hid the way he turned pink at the words. 

Neither of them wanted to talk about how they both felt butterflies. Ted was never really one for compliments and sincerity. Doubt still remained though, so Paul asked once more. “Do you really think I could be him?” 

“I want to believe you were the boy I saw all those years ago.”

“I don’t..?” Paul tilted his head in confusion.

Ted turned to face him, deciding he could trust Paul with the story. “It was sometime in June, I was ten when the royal family had this huge affair with a parade. It was a huge deal since they hardly ever showed up in public. Anyway, I was a kid, I didn’t know any better, so I wanted to see the royals, like everyone else. There were a fuckton of people in the crowd so I pushed my way to the front right as the prince was about to pass. Like an idiot, I called out his name and reached out my hand. Somehow that managed to get his attention because he smiled. Then as quickly as it came the parade moved on. Kid wasn’t snooty, I’ll give him that.”

Paul finally smiled, the terror of the nightmare forgotten. “You’re making me feel like I was there too.”

Ted tried not to get his hopes up too much now that he noticed how the prince’s smile was too much like Paul’s right now. “Maybe you were. Make it a part of your story.”

Paul concentrated, trying to paint the picture in his head as vividly as possible. “I was in a parade back when I was eight. It was bright and sunny summer day and there were all these people cheering and celebrating. Even so, there was this one boy who stood out to me in that crowd. He was scrawny and not exactly clean but he had my attention. I was doing my best to maintain the proper royal decorum when the kid ran, pushing through the crowd and calling out to me. When he made it to the front with his outstretched hand, I couldn’t help but smile. And then…” Paul trailed off as the movie in his mind had another scene to add. It was so clear that Paul was sure it happened. “…And then, he bowed.” The story that tumbled out from him, wasn’t make-believe, it was a memory. One so clear and unique that only the two of them shared.

It startled Ted and had him stuttering. “I-I didn’t tell you that.” Yes, he previously mentioned bowing to a royal only once in his life that one time, but he never told Paul he bowed to the prince. There was no way Paul should have known about it unless…

Paul unknowingly held on to Ted’s hands, as if the other would fly away, then looked him in the eyes. “You didn’t have to. I remember.”

Ted could only stare into those blue eyes as it dawned on him that Paul truly _was_ the prince. He knew it now in his mind and his heart as Paul looked at him with genuine happiness, with a smile brighter and warmer than that summer sun all those years ago. Paul was absolutely radiant and Ted couldn’t help but feel happy for him too. He’d never admit it but 10-year-old him once swore they’d find each other again, and now, they have. He hadn’t realized he’d been leaning forward until their faces were only a couple of inches apart and Ted forced himself to pull away. It wasn’t quite restraint, it was something else.

Overcome with an indescribable emotion, Ted abruptly stood in front of Paul and got down on one knee, head bowed. It had taken more than a decade for him to finally find a reason to bow again. When he looked back up, Paul was looking at him with a tenderness he couldn’t quite place. And with his voice almost a whisper, Ted said, “Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of stuff about the AU:  
> \- Paul is the long-lost Prince Ben Bridges  
> \- Ted is Dimitri (they can be quite similar, imo)  
> \- Emma kind of takes Vlad's role (she was so talented she conned her way into the Royal Court)  
> \- Hidgens is the old king (ofc) and the Workin' Boys were all his consorts, and Paul's the kid of one of them  
> \- The little princess mentioned here is Melissa
> 
> Also, the tumblr post came with a moodboard so if anyone wants to see that, the link is here: https://la-faye-tte.tumblr.com/post/190234536686/conman-and-prince


End file.
